kazufandomcom-20200213-history
Chatango Messenger
Chatango Messenger is a Windows software designated and built by Kazu Interactive as their effort to overcome some several problem users facing while using Chatango. Purpose and Usage Kazu Interactive developed this plugin as while using Chatango, some users may experience that their computer may froze and sometimes leads to BSOD. As Chatango Messenger is pure application, common browsers, flash plugin, or HTML5 are not used in this app. As the basic element needed to chat in Chatango are removed, users will be facing non-lag free chat environment. Other than it's main purpose to enable users to chat without those element specied, Chatango Messenger are also bundled with special features that makes chat time a fun experience. The usage are pretty easy, all user have to do is install then launch the application, enter user credentials and user will be connected to chat as they wished to chat with. Doubts and Suspicions While Chatango Messenger is raw and new, some user suspects and doubts that the application may be a trick that enables Chatango account stealers to steal account information. But however from recent and several testimonials of few users, they highly supports Chatango Messenger development and stated that they haven't come into any problem nor having their account compromised. Although during the download Google Chrome states that Chatango Messenger seems to be a malicious software, but after few research regarding Google Chrome that Google Chrome classifies any software that are hosted outside developer's server as malicious, but after several attempts to download it, and scanned by several well-known antivirus such as AntiVir, Avast!, AVG, TrendMicro, and Kaspersky, the antiviruses reports that Chatango Messenger is clean and safe. A several questions were asked toward Kazu Interactive regarding Chrome's warn about the download, and Kazu Interactive states that it happens due to they host the application in dropbox, which creates the false warn. Development Since early development of Chatango Messenger on May 16, 2014, the application has been receiving a lot of improvements, patches and bug fixes. Patch v1.00: - Fixed freezing issues - Patched socket reading rate for system stability - Added ping event - Fixed post reading issue - Added autoscroll - Fixed autoscroll - Fixed ping event that cause connection to drop Patch v1.02: - Support moderator list - Owner and moderators have their own unique user symbol - Added Online Status controls (disabled momentarily) - Added Check for Updates menu (disabled momentarily) - Changed socket refresh rate for busy chats - Added user counter - Added message sounds Patch v1.03: - Ported socket activity as workers - Fixed issue clump data on receive - Added update checker - Added Change User option (disabled) Patch v1.04: - Ported updater process into threaded mode - Client now accepts html in display screen (only few html) - Better systematic username formatter - Added HTML deparser on message sending - Username and user's username are bolded when tagged for appealing purpose Patch v1.05: - Added disconnect option - Added custom /me messages - Links are now parsed as hyperlink - Mod usernames are changed from @ to + - Fixed hyperlinks issue that caused messenger tries to open inside instead interacting with web browser - Added ignore cmd to ignore user - Fixed issue where after a wrong login, login stays wrong indefinitely Patch v1.06: - Added a little spacing between posts for readable messages - Patched login screen to deny on incomplete login details - Added update notification - Added bbcode-support send messages Patch v1.07: - Added BG controller - Added rainbownizer (/rb text) - Added CM's custom-bbcode formatter - Changed on_deny event message - Added command to change font and name colors (/nc clr, /fc clr) Downloads Users may download this application thru Kazu Interactive's special page, http://www.kazu.pw/messenger/ . Users are also warned that to only receive / download updates of Chatango Messenger thru their website, unless announced otherwise in order to prevent unauthorized users tampering and may poses risk to Chatango accounts.